Field
The present invention relates to a catalyst layer included in a fuel cell, and a fuel cell including such catalyst layer.
Description of Related Art
A fuel cell has a structure in which an electrolyte material is placed between a pair of electrodes. For example, a fuel cell, known as a polymer electrolyte fuel cell, has a membrane electrode assembly (hereinafter, simply referred to as an “MEA”) as its basic structure, in which an electrolyte membrane having proton conductivity is placed between a pair of electrodes. A membrane electrode assembly typically has a structure including at least one pair of catalyst layers and an electrolyte membrane placed between the pair of catalyst layers. As one example of such catalyst layer, a fuel cell catalyst layer including a catalyst and an electrolyte is disclosed, the catalyst being comprised of a catalyst support and a catalyst metal supported in the catalyst support (see, for example, WO2014/175100).